


Brooklyn Rain

by spinsomestarstonight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinsomestarstonight/pseuds/spinsomestarstonight
Summary: It's pouring in Brooklyn, a sure sign for some fun.





	Brooklyn Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! as i don't live in new york, nor in the 1940s, im not sure if this is entirely accurate, but i hope you enjoy!

It’s raining as Steve and Bucky have never seen before. Drenching the streets, making the people foolish enough to walk out squawk and flee back to a covered area. The boys are sitting at the train station, Bucky sitting alert and poised, while Steve is slumped over, coughing. They’re both giggling a little bit, as a woman had just walked past them spewing all sorts of curses to the sky, clearly at the idiotic man walking beside her, and just before turning the corner slapping him hard with her purse, straight in the face.  
Bucky turns to Steve, grinning mischievously, his eyes narrowed with barely controlled laughter. “You see that, pal? That’s what you do, not beat ‘em up.”  
Steve rolls his eyes, his skinny frame tucking into itself as he leans to see the passing woman strut off. “Maybe she’ll teach me something.” He says suavely, tossing his hair as he dramatically ignores his friend. Bucky rolls his eyes, knowing that Steve did listen to every single word he said. Not that he’d ever admit it.  
Steve and Bucky sit under the cover, watching the rain pour and pour, soaking everyone and everything. It finally dies down a little bit, and they stand up, or at least it’s more Bucky pulling Steve up and stumbling a little bit, laughing it off. They walk around the street corners, smiling and cracking jokes, when suddenly a huge flash of lightning jolts through the sky, bringing cold, heavy rain with it. Steve screams, and Bucky punches him playfully. They run off to find a place safe from the downpour but are soaked as they reach a closed coffee shop, ducking under the awning.  
The rain is crashing down, huge sheets of water pouring from the clouds. Everything’s drenched in an instant. Bucky and Steve, watch the rain cascade, waiting for it to stop. The rain finally dies down a little, and they risk sprinting to Bucky’s house. They skid in and slam the door as soon as the rain starts picking up a bit. Steve’s sneezing, but they both look happy. They walk up the rickety, cramped stairs, Bucky taking the lead with Steve trailing behind him, and go to Bucky’s room, a small beige thing with books and papers strewn about the floor. Bucky grabs at some, throwing them into the tiny closet, and closes the door, turning to Steve. “Need anything?” He asks, bending over and picking up a few papers from the desk in the corner. Steve shakes his head, spraying Bucky and himself with cold, wet rain. “Oh shit, sorry!” Steve giggles, throwing himself onto the bed and looking out the window. Bucky looks too, and they marvel at how much rain there seems to be.  
“Aw man, since when does it rain in Brooklyn?” Bucky complains, sitting on the edge of the bed. Steve chuckles, and sits up, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Since now, I guess.” They sit watching, until Steve realized he should’ve been home 15 minutes ago. He grabs his coat, waving goodbye to Bucky and heading down the stairs, stepping out the front door. Bucky’s still sitting on the bed when he hears a sharp thwap as something is thrown at the window. He stands up and walks to the window, looking down at Steve. The blonde waves wildly, and then points at his hair. Steve’s hair is soaked, but starting to dry, and Bucky sees Steve’s hair is wild, curls poking out in every direction, and Steve mimes a grimace. Bucky laughs and gestures Steve to come back, and he does, spending the night on the floor, whispering about how horrible his hair is going to look tomorrow, about how Bucky needs to get a haircut, until they both fall asleep, the rain pattering down in soft arcs. 

The End!


End file.
